


Socks

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tends to Arthur's ankle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> I gave lewisian_gneiss a prompt of socks and told her if she made it sexy she would be my hero forever. She is my hero forever. She did four different drabbles. Go read them. After a little chatting, I felt I was being unfair to ask for sexy socks and not do anything in return, so I wrote this in solidarity. Don't know how smexy (thanks skuares for the awesome new word:)) it is, but I tried. Probably PG. Again, unbetad, un everythinged. Just trying to flex the writing muscles.

Arthur extended his left foot and pointed his toe. He winced a little as his foot hit its full extension. Merlin tenderly slid the sock over the toes and up the ankle. “How’s your ankle this morning?” he asked as he gently fingered the swollen joint. Arthur moaned. “Can you ask Gaius for more of that medicine?” “Of course,” Merlin replied. His lithe fingers continued rubbing up Arthur’s leg and behind the knee. Merlin’s hand swirled back down the leg to continue tugging the sock back up the leg. Merlin reached for the other leg and gently caressed it too.


End file.
